Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{8a - 10}{3a - 5} \times \dfrac{1}{7}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{(8a - 10) \times 1} {(3a - 5) \times 7}$ $t = \dfrac{8a - 10}{21a - 35}$